Some Things Never Change
by xx-Dramione-xx
Summary: “I guess some things never change, Malfoy.” She said my name like it was poison on her lips.She turned away and started off when I whispered “You’re wrong” R&R My first fic, be nice. This one will only about 2 or 3 chapters.
1. You're wrong

There she sat, quiet and beautiful, leaning against an old oak tree by the lake, with a book in her hand. Not that this was any different, no, it was the day that was different.If she knew what was to come she wouldn't be alone, and in some odd way he wished she wasn't, so he'd have an excuse not to do what had been asked.No one else sees me watching her, and if they did I'd be ridiculed by friends and enemies alike. She'd be embarrassed and probably hex they living crap out of me.It was unheard of to be watched by a beast such as myself. I figure I'd been wrong all these years, she is better then me, blood is not an issue, she is above us. To be so skilled in a world you've known for such little time, that was true power.I was so lost in thought that I didn't see her get up, I didn't see her walk my way, and if I had been paying attention, I would have seen her smile.When I broke from my daze her smile quickly turned into a smirk that would have rivaled my own.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped.

"Nothing, mudblood" I winced, that word was despicable.

"I guess some things never change, Malfoy." She said my name like it was poison on her lips.

She turned away and started off when I whispered "You're wrong"

She walked over to where I was standing, her warm chocolate eyes staring into my cold, grey ones.

"What are you thinking?"

I stood there, shocked and caught off guard by this question. Not only had no one asked him before, no one cared enough.

"Nothing. I am not supposed to think, it leads to irrational decisions"

"Why do you make me feel inferior, you act like it's your job"

"I don't mean to, but...I guess in a way I have to"

"Father"

"Something like that"

"I'm going to go, Ma...Draco. This doesn't make us any more then enemies with an understanding, I hop you..."

I cut her off

"No, I know, just...go" I said, not wanted to drag this any further.

I walked to the lake after she left, and threw a rock to the middle of it. I felt burning in my arm, but before I got a chance to look down I was spinning and spiraling every which way, pulling at every part of my body, and soon I was at the feet of my pathetic 'master'.

"Draco" Voldemort drawled "How...nice of you to join me"

"Hello, my lord"

"Tonight is the last night, so get a move on, or it's you and your precious family instead of the girl" He hissed. "A taste of what's to come if you should fail me again! CRUCIO!"

After that little encounter, I found myself in the bed in my dormitory. This was going to be a long, terrible night. For all of us.


	2. Todays not your lucky day

Hermione Granger sat in the great hall with her friends. She laughed at something Harry had said, while stuffing his face, side by side with Ron who was doing the same thing. Ginny Weasley sat by her, laughing along with her friends. I stared at her, If only she knew what was to come. But she ad no idea.She had been targeted, and everyone would know why. She was Potters best mate. The brains behind their plots and schemes. Ultimately she would aid a great deal in the war against Voldemort, and he, along with the entire wizarding world, knew it. An owl flew to the trio's table, and landed in front of her. Part of me hoped she'd ignore it, but the oter part knew she couldn't, his life depended on it.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10:00 PM._

_Do not be seen._

I saw her read the note silently, while her friends stared stupidly, and I'm sure they asked her what it was. She wouldn't tell them. I let out a sigh and continued eating quietly.

"Draco, I see you haven't done your job, yet." Someone whispered in my ear. I turned to see one of my acquaintances, Blaise Zambini.

"I am working on it, you half-witted git" I whispered harshly. He merely shrugged in response.

Later that night I sat in the common room waiting for 10 o'clock to roll around. I heard the portrait door open, and Pansy Parkinson came strolling in.

"Ohh, hello Draco" she said "I'm off to sleep, 'ave a good night" And with that she was off.

"Thank god she's matured a little since a few years ago" I muttered. Remembering her annoying obsession with me 1st-5th year.

I looked up at the clock and much to my surprise it was 15 minutes to 10:00. I decided I'd better get a move on, so I exited to common room and walked to the astronomy avoiding people on my way, getting caught would ruin everything. I arrived sooner then I thought, so I sat and waited. It was about 10:05 and nothing. Maybe she decided it was a trap. No, that couldn't have been it. Maybe she got caught up with something and forgot. But something told me Hermione Granger would not forget **anything**. And I was right. When I was running through all the possibilities in my head, the door creaked open. I jumped in the shadows not wanting her to know who I was quite yet.

"H...Hello?" She said, trying to be quiet. "Is...is anyone there?"

"I knew it, it was just a joke"

"Not quite, Granger" I said, still staying in the shawdows.

"Well, well, well" She said, a little louder. "If it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret."

So, out with it then, what is it? Come to confess your undying love for me? Or to get back at me from being smarter then you, come on, Malfoy"

If only It was that simple, I sighed "Sorry, Granger, today is not your lucky day."

**Hey you guys! Thanks to the people** **that read this, and even more to the one who reviewed! ****You got it, here is the second** **chapter. One more to go! I'll have it up Either later today, or tomorrow. I am getting really in to this story, I think it's pretty great so far! Keep reading and reveiwing!!!!**

**X3 Bree**


	3. In vain

1**Last chappy:**

_If only It was that simple, I sighed "Sorry, Granger, today is not your lucky day."_

**NOW, on to the next!!**

"Hah, I would hardly call that lucky. Now come on, tell me." She said, probably getting angrier.

"You wouldn't understand, Granger." I said, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"She was about to turn towards the door so I had to think rather fast "_petrifacus totalus_"

She froze, good. I'd have to unfreeze her, but only after she hears me out.

"Look, _Hermione_, I am here for a completely different reason then you think. If I wasn't here I would be dead. I'm serious, me and the rest of the Malfoy line would be killed off tonight. And as you can understand, it's my duty as the heir to the malfoy fortune to stop this in whatever way possible. Even if that means ta..taking someone's life."

She looked at me and I didn't have to hear to know what was going on in her head. She knew. And she was scared. I was scared. I managed to let a single tear slip down my cheek. I was going to do the one thing I swore I would never do. I was going to kill someone to save my own skin. And my mothers. I really didn't care all that much about father. But her she was, Hermione Granger, weak, and an easy target right now, and I was afraid to hurt her.

"You know, you were always my favorite, Granger. Never afraid to be smarter then everyone. If only you would have stayed away from Potter and his buddies, you'd be safe. Why, why couldn't you be like everyone else?" Now I had more then one tear running down my face. As did she.

I let her free of the curse, but only after locking the door to the tower with every charm I cold think of.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you." She said softly "You are really going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Granger...I don't have much of a choice" My voice cracking slightly.

"I know, well Draco, better get a move on then, do it. There is nothing worse then waiting to die."

"Yes there is. Killing the person that you want to live, is the most terrible thing I think I've ever had to do. You couldn't possibly know."

"STOP Malfoy, just fucking do it already" She yelled.

I walked over to her, and just stared at her. She glared at me, getting rather impatient. Just like her, to make her soon to be murderer think she isn't afraid to die. And it's because she wasn't. I did what I'm sure no one expected me to, I leaned in, and I kissed her. I didn't have a reason, I didn't know why I did it, I just did. And it was great. We were like that for what felt like an hour, but was most likely about 2 seconds, She pulled away first. She stared at me, and smiled sadly.

"Malfoy, kill me. Do your job. Leave a note or something. Tell them I want to be buried in the same place as my grandparents, tell Harry and Ron I love them, Ginny too. But I can't wait to die anymore. Kill me or leave me."

"Goodbye, Hermione." I whispered, and she let out a few more tears. "_AVADA KADAVRA!_"

A jet of green light left my wand,and hit her square in the chest. Her face had no emotion, no fear, no sadness. The light left her eyes, but not before she smiled. That was Hermione, brave to the very end. I felt something I never have that night. Regret. And I was full of it. I just killed the one person who ever showed even a little sign that maybe they actually cared. I deserved to rot in Azkaban, I killed Harry Potter, the boy-who-wouldn't-die's best friend, the girl Weasel-bee admired, Mini Weasley's role model, and my old obsession. My old ways never stop, I killed someone so I didn't have to die. I did it for myself. As much as I tell myself I did it from my family, I know I didn't. Because I couldn't be brave enough to face death.

I would never be as brave as Hermione Granger, and now, I was going to pay the price,

I was going to die, because I killed. I should have seen it from the start. I was set up. I was going to die either way. I just killed someone in vain. Possibly the one person who could have saved me.

I am a condemned man.

**IT'S DONE!**

**Now kids, there may be a sequel or** **something but don't get too excited. Hah. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It was really appreciated and im glad you liked my story!** **I really enjoyed writing it! There is more to come from me, and hopefully even better stuff!**

**X3 Bree**


	4. What A Shame

1**OK You guys, this is the need for real this time. It's basically Draco's thoughts before he dies.**

**No Hermione will not come back to life in this, and no Draco will not see the light and be the do-gooder for all man kind and come out scot-free.**

Rotting away.

That's what I'm doing. It's what I've been doing for the past two years.

The war is over, Potter won. I'm not sure who all died, though. I know Weasel is still kicking, as is his sister. The only person out of potty's fan club I know died for sure is Granger, because I killed her. That was a long time ago, and I'm not dead yet. I guess they figured they'd let my die inside before I died outside. I still regret that night.

And I'm still haunted by her.

Every night. I dream and I wake up and she's not there.

Potter has visited me once. He asked me why I did it.

I told him I didn't have a choice. But He looked at me and said "You always have a choice" So I said it was the only one I could make and stay alive, and that got him to shut up. He knows that if he had to kill me to stay alive he'd do it. We have an understanding. But **understandings** don't get you out of these rotting prison walls. The only thing that could save me is going back in time, and I can't do that.

There's a guard at my door that says its time to go. They have actual guards now that the Dementors left with Voldemort and have now been eliminated.

I follow him down staircases and hallways until we reach a big circle room with people sitting in stands, like my death is some big can't-miss-it event. Potter is the new minister, (if you didn't see that comeing you need to be hit) so of course he is at the door waiting and he walks me to the center. He looks at me and begins his fancy speech about how what I did was wrong and he acts like he's about to put me in time out. It's the last part of his speech that got to me.

"Hermione Granger was loved by all. She was my best friend, and this is not what she would have wanted. She would have wanted Draco Malfoy to live and be free, but he has taken a life and in this screwed up system it's an eye for an eye. The executioner today is Ronald Weasley; here to put to death Draco Lucius death by the same painful and quick death he put Hermione Granger through exactly two years ago. If you have anything you would like to say to any of the people in the room or maybe a message to deliver we ask you speak now." He looked at me and mouthed "See you on the other side, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry to those of you who's lives I have crushed. To her parents, to her friends, and I'm sorry to the people who never got a chance to meet her. She died bravely, and she died knowing she had all of you who love and care for her. Not everyone has that comfort. I don't need your forgiveness though. Because I have hers."

I finished speaking and looked at the man with the black mask on, and I could make out his hurt expression and I could see him mouthing the words "I'm sorry" and I could see Potter nod before he raised his wand and shouted the dreadful words I knew would come too soon. "_AVADA KADAVRA!_".

I know you can't see your own death, but I've pictured it all before. The light left my eyes, I fell to the ground with a thud, and they cleaned their mess up. People filed out of the room, some stayed for a while and a few might have cried. "What a shame" someone would say "What a shame"

**INCASE you didn't get the last paragraph, that's how he pictured his own death, and in the end its sorta what happened, I couldn't find a better way to word it so it made since. BUT THIS IS IT, Finally the end. TA-DAA. There will be another story shortly**


End file.
